The Citadel
by Ararararara
Summary: Apartemen eksklusif menjamin rahasia untuk saling pedang-pedangan dibawah atap yang sama/NGACOWOI. TKB46, mulai dari tanto sampai naginata sampai yang TBA dimasukin juga. sebisa mungkin semua kapal dimasukkan tapi tujuan utama tetap satu untuk tertawa setelah di php RNG


**Haiiiiii**

 **Lama tak berfanfic akhirnya fanfic juga.**

Fanfic ini berisi kumpulan fanfic(?) yang berupa short story maupun long story maupun to be continued story dan medium story akan keseharian para pesonifikasi pedang-pedang, yari dan naginata tercinta di dunia modern.

Isinya macam-macam. Terutama komedi. Karena bosen perang-perangan terus. Apalagi habis tebas kebiishit dapet rank A, eh yang ngedrop Yagen. Atau ada yang bolak balik ke area 5-3 sama 5-4 berharap, berdoa, dan berpuasa dapetin jiji sama kogi tapi yang ngdrop KANESHIT, KAKAKA, mitsukuri etc lah. Dan ada OC saniwanya saudara-saudara jadi mohon dimaklumi apalagi ada dua.

 **Disclaimer**

46 karakter yang digunakan merupakan milik Nitro+ dan DMM, kecuali dua saniwa yang bakal nyempil dan beberapa random karakter lain yang dibutuhkan oleh author merupakan asli hasil lamunan author.

* * *

~ _Prologue~_

 **The Citadel**

Adalah sebuah apartemen eksklusif yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kota industri Touken Ranbu. Touken Ranbu merupakan satu-satunya kota autonomi Jepang di Indonesia sebagai bentuk persahabatan dua negara. Kota yang terdiri dari 300 perusahaan ternama memiliki bandar udara dan pelabuhan terkemuka akan ekspor impor. Terletak 2 kilometer dari pusat perbelanjaan ternama DMM Points, PVP Athletics and Gym, Expeditions Mall dan Little Japan. Apartemen 25 lantai dengan view perkotaan di timur dan bagian barat asrinya hutan hujan khas Indonesia.

…

Penghuni apartemen adalah para ekspatriat dari negeri bunga sakura. Apartemen ini memiliki dua orang penjaga(emang ibu kos ye) yang disebut saniwa, yaitu perantara/pemandu/penghubung antara mereka baik dengan warga lokal sampai budaya negara indonesia layaknya seorang duta (duta apa pemandu wisata?). 

~ _Prologue End~_

* * *

Yaah itulah sekilas plotnya, oiya buat para pedang ini umur berapa, profesinya apa dan jadi apa dibawah ini planningnya tapi kalo ada yang OOC banget minta saran~ dan beberapa masi belom tau dikasi kerja apa . . .

 **Company group/ KERJA/ETC:**

 _Shinsengumi (privat detective):_

Kanesan

Nagasone

Hori

Kasyuu

Yamato

 _Joi :_

Mutsu

 _Three grat spears:_

Tonboh

Ote

Nihon (TBA)

 _Date:_

Mitsu

Tsuru

Kuri

 _NEET/tester game:_

Kunyuk

 _Dosen/ :_

hasebek

soza

 _Model:_

Jiro

Taro

Hachi

midare

 _Sanjo Co._

Jiji

Ishi

Kogi

Iwak

 _SD:_

Sayo

Aizen

Ima

Hotaru

Akita

Hirano

Gokotai

Maeda

Hakata

 _SMP:_

Ura

Atsu

Midare

Yagen

 _SMA:_

Hone

Zuo

Naki

 _Kuliah+ sambilan:_

Mutsu

Tanuki

Ote

Kuri

Hori

bagiri

Naki

Shishio

Kasyuu

Yamato

 **House Resident:**

Kotetsu:

Naga (35)

Hachi (28)

Ura (14)

Samonji:

Sayo (10)

Soza (28)

Kosetsu (30)

Toshiro:

Ichii-nii (24)

Atsu (13)

Yagen (14)

Midare (14)

Akita (10)

Hirano (10)

Gokotai (10)

Naki (16)

Namazu (15)

Hone (16)

Maeda (10)

Hakata (11)

Rai :

Kuniyuki (24)

Hotaru (11)

Aizen (11)

Sanjo:

Jiji (45)

Kogi (30)

Ishi (32)

Imano (10)

Iwak (35)

Kunihiro:

Bushi (26)

Bagiri (19)

Hori (20)

Kanesada:

Izumi (24)

Kasen (26)

Kakak adek:

Taro (28)

Jiro (28)

Date:

Mitsu (27)

Tsuru (28)

Kuri (21)

Sada-chan(TBA?)

Hasebe (32)

Okita:

Yamato (20)

Kasyuu (20)

Yari-yari-yariiii:

Tonbo (30)

Ote (22)

Alone:

Mutsu (19)

Tanuki (22)

Shishio (22)

Ugui (35)

Aoe (28)

* * *

 **Yang belum jelas kerja apa:**

Ugui (galo mau model, café the, guru minum teh)

Bushi (galo moving service, backpacker(?), pemandu wisata)

Bagiri (terlalu emo (sorry))

Aoe (sama kayak ugui)

Ichi (model, guru, pegawai kantoran)

Tanuki (waitress bar, moving service )

Shisio (waitress café, babysitter hewan)

Kosetsu (staff perpus kota, ibu rumah tangga(sorry))

Naki (nyerah . . .)

Kasen (penulis gak laku, staff perpus kota, guru bahasa)

Dan sekali lagi critic and review please! \\*w*/


End file.
